


Wrapped Around My Finger

by Becca_vs_world



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya doesn't give af, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Arya, Jealousy, POV Arya Stark, Swimming Pools, based on an Avril Lavigne song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_vs_world/pseuds/Becca_vs_world
Summary: “I’d call you a homewrecker…. But there’s not much of a home to break.” Sansa sighs, pulling hersunglasses back up and lays back down.Gendry has a girlfriend and Arya is jealous.





	Wrapped Around My Finger

**Author's Note:**

> This work and title are based on the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“How long have they even been together?” Arya speaks, barely keeping it from a snarl.  
She and Sansa are at the community pool for one of Rickon’s friends. Sansa insists on trying to tan, even  
though Arya is already brown as a biscuit. Coincidentally, Gendry is here with his girlfriend Jeyne, even  
though everybody with eyes and ears knows that Gendry has the hots for Arya.“I don’t know, like… maybe a month or so?” Sansa breathes, biting into an apple as they look at Gendry  
and Jeyne.“She’s… not even that… nice looking.” Arya growls, knowing damn well that she is nice looking, but she  
just can’t get the thought out of her head…  
“We all know he likes you.” Sansa shrugs and Arya sighs.  
“Then why the hell is he in a relationship with Jeyne?” She asks and Sansa looks to her sister.  
“Maybe he’s just trying to repress it? You are younger than him, after all.” She speaks and Arya rolls her  
eyes, fed up with having him continuously looking back to her tanning.  
She stands up, fixing her breasts in her swim top to look as nice as she can. Sansa asks her where she’s  
going, and Arya waves her off, walking a tad bit faster when Jeyne walks away from him to go grab  
something from the snack bar.  
She slides up next to him and puts her feet in the pool, kicking him under the water. He looks up to see  
her, and a red heat rises to his cheeks. She smirks, and elbows him.  
“How are you, handsome?” She greets him cheekily. He blushes some more before replying.  
“I’m good. Why are you here, doesn’t your family have a pool at your house?” He questions and Arya  
shrugs.  
“Yeah, but one of Rickon’s friends is having his birthday party here and my parents wanted Sansa and I  
to supervise. Sansa’s having a great time getting sunburned.” Arya laughs.  
She purposefully leaning back on her arms to show off her strong figure. She can feel Gendry’s eyes on  
her, so she decides to continue her devious plan.  
“How’s Jeyne?” She purrs, and Gendry is snapped back to living.  
“OH, uh, she’s… she’s good.” He speaks simply, and Arya rolls her eyes, making a show of it.  
“Personally? I think you could do better.” She shrugs and Gendry laughs.  
“Do you? And who is better?” Gendry snorts and Arya shrugs again before leaning in.  
“Me.” She states simply to watch his face drain of color, before immediately regaining a blush. “I see the  
way you look at me, and even when you look away, I know you think of me.” She murmurs into his ear  
and Gendry barely holds back a shudder.  
“Arya…” He starts, but Arya puts her hand on his leg.

“When you decide to get rid of her, you know where to find me.” She speaks, and just in time, because  
right after is when Jeyne walks up with two beers in hand. “Hey Jeyne!” Arya speaks with fake  
enthusiasm, but Jeyne is too dumb to notice.  
“Hey Arya!” She cheers, going in for a hug, but Arya dodges her. She points to the beer in her left hand  
and asks whose it is. “It’s Gendry’s!” She smiles and Arya takes it out of Jeyne’s hand.  
“It’s mine now.” She smiles deviously. “He’ll have to take it away from me if he wants it.” Arya adds a  
wink, not caring if Jeyne sees or not.  
She walks back over to where Sansa is watching her like a hawk, and pulls her sunglasses down the  
bridge of her nose to watch Arya take a sip out of the plastic cup. She snorts, and Arya shrugs, quite  
pleased with how her plan is playing out, as she can see Gendry and Jeyne talking in hushed tones.  
“I’d call you a homewrecker…. But there’s not much of a home to break.” Sansa sighs, pulling her  
sunglasses back up and lays back down.  
About an hour passes before Arya sees Jeyne trying to convince Gendry to jump into the pool with her.  
It’s not going well, and Arya smiles, telling Sansa that she’ll be back in a second before jumping into the  
pool. When she rises from underneath the water, she can hear Sansa yeling about how she splashed  
her, but Arya’s focused on something else. She swims up to the edge and calls to Gendry.  
“Can you help me out? I don’t feel like swimming over to the ladder.” She pouts and Gendry nods.  
“Yeah, sure.” He tries not to rush over, and when their hands meet, Arya uses her strength to pull him  
into the water.  
He’s laughing, and he pulls her up by her hips to swim next to him, but Arya just wraps her legs around  
his waist. His tongue catches in his throat, and Arya releases her legs from him so he can relax. Rickon  
and Jon are only a couple feet away though, and Rickon demands that the four of them play chicken, so  
the next half hour is spent playing chicken, while Jeyne sits watching, and seething.  
Once the game ends, Gendry insists that they get out of the pool so they can put more sunscreen on,  
and Arya suggestively asks him to get her chest thoroughly covered, much to Jeyne’s dismay. After Arya  
finishes massaging SPF fifty into Gendry’s abdomen, she walks back over to Sansa. Her sister rolls her  
eyes, but doesn’t say anything.  
Arya is actually attempting to rest a bit, before she hears a bit of an argument, the only part she hears is  
Arya, and her attention is at stand. She lifts her head to across the pool, where Jeyne and Gendry are  
trying to control the volume of their conversation.  
Arya sees Gendry continuously glancing at her, as well as Jeyne. They’re obviously bickering about her,  
and Arya can’t help but provoke it further. She reaches down and pulls out one of Rickon’s popsicles  
from the cooler between she and Sansa, taking it out of the plastic and popping it in her mouth. Gendry  
looks over once again and almost chokes at what he sees. Jeyne looks in Arya’s direction to look at what  
Gendry sees, and that’s when she loses it.  
In a split second, Jeyne’s hand slaps across Gendry’s face, and almost everyone in the facility stops what  
they’re doing to look at what the commotion is. Arya stands up and practically runs over to get in on the  
action.

“Jeyne! Why did you hit him?” Arya feigns shock.  
“Oh shut up you stupid cunt. You know exactly what you’re doing.” Jeyne snarls, and Arya shrugs.  
“And what would that be?” Arya frowns innocently. “Why did you call me those names?” She pouts, and  
Arya can see the steam coming from Jeyne’s ears.  
“You’re… you’re stealing my boyfriend!” She practically screams.  
“Jeyne… I can’t steal something that never actually belonged to you.” Arya explains coolly and Jeyne  
looks like she’s about to explode. “Don’t you get it? He doesn’t belong with you. He belongs with me. It  
takes two to tango, Jeyne. I can’t be a homewrecker if he gave me the key.” Arya speaks, and Jeyne  
snaps.  
“It only takes one person to push you into a pool.” She seethes as she steps forward with her arms  
outstretched, but Arya easily sidesteps her, so Jeyne goes flailing into the water.  
She rises only to have the group of little boys from the party shooting at her with water guns, and Jeyne  
screams as she swims to the other side of the pool and climbs out, standing on the ground before yelling  
at Arya, and pointing her perfectly manicured fingers.  
“Arya Horseface! You were Arya Horseface when you were younger, and you always will be Arya  
Horseface!” She screams, and Arya would be hurt, but suddenly Jeyne flies into the pool again.  
“Yeah, and Arya Horseface just stole your boyfriend, so get the hell over it.” Sansa snaps, and Arya  
realizes that Sansa is the one who pushed her old best friend into the water.  
“So, Arya Horseface. Do you want to be my girlfriend? You’ve sorta got me wrapped around your  
finger.” Gendry speaks and Arya laughs.  
“Hell yeah.” She speaks before bringing his lips to hers.


End file.
